Emily's Weakness
by Lover.Of.All.Things.Beautiful
Summary: Emily Fitch could have anyone but the one she can't have is the one she strives for. Naomily
1. Chapter 1

My name's Emily Fitch, charm, wit and beauty are the three words that most people would use to describe me.

I'm in my first year of Roundview College, Bristol, the biggest shit hole ever to grace this earth. But it'll do I suppose.

Now I know what you're thinking, I'm not one of those slutty, bitchy girls. No! I keep my self to my self but still everyone seems to have some sort of interest towards me.

Now my twin, Katie, she's completely the opposite, she is the bitchy slut (sort of). She loves the attention she gets from wearing short skirts, low cut tops and shouting her mouth off when ever possible.

But I suppose I'm making her sound worse than she is. As a sister she's there when I need her, stands up for me and knows that she'll get no competition from me.

And that's another thing you'll need to know about me. I'm gay. Have known for what seems like forever but only came out in my last year of secondary school. Everyone's cool with it and some think it makes me more endearing.

Monday morning – First day of spring term

As usual Katie and I were picked up by her football boyfriend, Danny, in his disgusting yellow sports car. I would prefer not to even step in to a 10 meter radius of that car let alone sit in it ( who knows what I've caught in the last 6 months) but there is no way I'm walking. Way too far (I'm only little)

As we pull up Katie conveniently hits the button that makes the roof retract so everyone in the whole college can get a good view of her and Danny sucking each other's faces off.

I managed to step away from the STI mobile quickly and unscathed (this time) and make my way in to the main building.

I head over to my locker and get quite a few looks from passers by, both male and female and a couple of "hi's" here and there from people that I actually know.

Taking my books out from the top shelf surveying my timetable briefly I see my newest 'stalker', Louise Matthews, making her way towards me.

"Heya Emily."

"Hey." I say unenthusiastically back.

It's not that Louise isn't a nice girl, she is, but that doesn't mean that I want to go out with her.

"So I was wondering if maybe...um....you wanted to go to a concert with me on Friday. It's just I have a spare ticket and thought that if you were free then you know...." she rambled on.

"I'm sorry Lou." She blushed slightly at the abbreviation "but Katie and I have already made plans for Friday."

"O...okay." she replied half heartedly "um...well maybe another time then?"

"Um...yeah maybe, I suppose."

She walked of as if broken and I felt pretty bad for turning her down. Normally I would happily go out with a girl like Louise. Pretty, athletic, funny, musical. But I seemed to be more focused on the only girl I couldn't get.

And just then she appeared around the next corner.

Naomi Campbell, the epitome of perfection in my eyes. She was a nice height and a body that was curvy but not fat (just enough to hold on to ;) ) gorgeous blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes that I think I will ever encounter. But the only girl I couldn't seem to get.

She was complex. Kept herself to herself, just like me, yet it didn't seem to be doing her any favours like it was to me.

She was a little geeky, always paying attention in class and never missing a coursework deadline, but I found that really attracting.

And now you're asking 'why the hell hasn't she made a move then?'

Well to answer that, Naomi Campbell is the only girl, wait, person to ever make me nervous. At all. I think it may be an intellect thing, or perhaps just the fact that over the last 6 months I seem to have started falling harder and harder for the girl that I haven't even said one word to.

Typical!

_**A/N: Well this is the start of a new, longer, Naomily fic for me. Let me know your thoughts/critisims. I've made Emily more confident and popular but she will still be pretty similar to the Emily we know and love.**_

_**Review :) Neps x x**_


	2. Chapter 2

After 5 minutes of watching her go about her daily college routine I have decided that it's stupid just watching her from afar when I could pull my finger out and actually do something about it.

So I am going to get myself Naomi Campbell. No matter how long it takes, how much pain and humiliation I must be put through. She will be mine.

But of course the first step is the one that scares me the most.

Talking to her.

Now I know I sound pathetic. This is me. Emily Fitch, I could allegedly have any one that I wanted in this college and I'm scared of one girl. One.

God I've fallen hard.

I needed JJ and fast.

I found him out by the big oak tree on the field practising some weird new magic trick and talking softly to no one in particular that happened to walk past.

"JJ. Heya."

"O h-hey there Emily."

JJ wasn't the typical friend that a girl like me would have but he means more to me than any other friend that I have.

We've known each other since year 1 when he sowed me a magic trick. I was easily amused but it was amazing for me.

And ever since we have always looked out for each other. No matter what the out come may be.

When we were 14 everyone at our school would pick on JJ at lunch times and he would get locked on and then they would pick on him some more until he chucked a chair or smashed a window.

One lunch time I finally took proper action. I had always tried to stop them but they would never listen.

So this one lunchtime I hit one of them. The ring leader, a girl called Abbey. I hit her square in the face never flinching because I knew that JJ was hurting and that hurt me too.

It ended in a proper fight. My first and only. She won. Well she was bound too. She was 2 years above me and much much bigger. But the great fact is I didn't get punished. She did.

And JJ wasn't picked on again and we have been closer ever since.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Nah, pull up a piece of grass and join me."

I gave him a smile and sat down softly next to him leaning my head on his shoulder lightly, then feeling his arm wrap around me.

"So what's up then Emily? It's very early to be seeing you."

"I'm having girl troubles."

He sprung away quickly, looking at me with a confused expression spread across his face.

"Are you sure? I-I mean, everyone wants you in some capacity. How can you be having girl troubles?"

"Not this one J. This one doesn't look at me in the corridors, talk to me. I bet she doesn't even know I exist and worst of all I can't even find the balls to talk to her."

"o. And who would this lucky girl be, who has obviously stolen your heart."

"Naomi Campbell."

"o...wait....huh?... did you just....you just....NAOM?!" He yelled, rather too loudly across the college field.

"Yes J I did say Naomi and would you mind keeping it down. Now that's out of the way. I need you too help me."

"But Naomi, she's, Naomi, how's that possible, she's...your...Emily...."

O no he's getting locked on again.

"JJ! You're getting locked on! JJ!" I sigh loudly and lift my top slightly, giving him a nice view of my boobs. Immediately stopping his ramble and shutting him up.

"J I'm sure you just do that to get a look at my boobs." I say with a smirk

Did he just blush? Nah. Anyway there are much more pressing matters to attend to.

"So JJ, will you help me talk to her, or not?" I say giving him a pout and puppy eyes.

"You want me to help you talk to someone?"

"Yes J, we've been through this. She makes me nervous. Please!" I say again.

"O yeah okay."

"Right, now how to get her to talk to me .... we could surround her in the hallway or..."

"Emily she..."

"um tempt her in to a large hole covered in leaves and then...um...wait...um"

"Emillyyyy! She's in..."

"or get her drunk at a party...and ... um ... that's stupid....um....hmm...."

"EMILY!!!"

"Wha!?!"

"Naomi's in my politics club."

"JJ! Why didn't you say!! That means you can help me meet her and talk to her and make her mine."

"I DID! And yes it does."

Forgetting our first class JJ and I sat out on the field discussing the perfect plan to get Naomi and build a relationship with her.

It was simple, yet complex and perfectly feasible. Hopefully.

Wish me luck! :D

_**A/N: Well that was chapter 2. Hope you liked. These chapters are quite short at the minute but hopefully they will get longer as the story progresses. **_

_**Also, it was nice to see that I got so many hits but saddened by the fact of the lack of reviews. So please tell me what you think. Even if it is to say you think it's crap (preferably not but w/e) Neps x x**_


	3. Chapter 3

After the first one and a half classes wasted, me and JJ made our way back to classes. The reason I say wasted is the fact that we never actually thought up any ideas on how to talk to Naomi.

I guess I'll just have to play it by ear.

I walked in to my second lesson half an hour late which didn't go down well with my teacher. But oh well. It was important.

I looked around the room, too my normal seat, which had been taken by Freddie, damn Katie.

I glanced over the room quickly looking for a seat. And guess who the only spare seat in the room was next to?

O, yeah, you guessed it. Naomi.

In some ways I was glad, I could work my way up to talking to her. But then in others I was dreading it.

I could already feel myself heating up and my hands going clammy.

_Come on Emily, she's only a girl. Just sit down._

As I sat down I was still having an internal battle with myself.

I didn't want to interrupt her, she seemed to be in deep concentration with the teacher at the front of the classroom.

So I chose to just watch her instead. Studying every part of her beautiful face. She had a tiny scar in the cheek, a scratch. Her eyes were a dazzling blue that I could just drown in.

She was wearing just a simple t-shirt and dungarees but she looked soo hot in them. But I bet she could make anything look gorgeous.

I was bought out of my musing by a voice.

O shit! It's her talking.

"Can I help you with something." She said in a sexy tone that I'm sure will never leave my mind.

"Um...no...sorry uh yeah sorry." _What the hell was that Emily you blubbering idiot. _

It went quiet for a few more minutes were I collected my breaths and cooled the blush that had formed on my cheeks.

"Um..You're Emily Fitch right?"

"Yeah that's me."

"Oh ok."

"And you're Naomi Campbell." I said and a confused look spread across her face which made me smile.

"How'd you know that?"

"Well it's pretty hard to miss you."

"Oh... thanks." She replied sarcastically.

_SHIT!!! What the hell are you doing Emily? You're ruining it_.

"Look, sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just you're pretty noticeable in these corridors."

"Okay then."

For the rest of the next 20 minutes we sat in relative silence just both mumbling things under our breathes every so often.

It got to the end of the lesson and we both started packing our things up in to our bags. Then all of a sudden I had an idea.

She was just about to leave the room when I called out to her.

"Hey Naomi!"

"Yeah."

"There's a party tonight, at a mate of mines. It would be really cool if you came. So how 'bout it?."

"Um, I've got a project to finish but I'll be there. Is it ok if my boyfriend comes?"

"Your...uh...your boyfriend?" I said stunned. I knew it was all too perfect.

"Yeah? Is there a problem?"

"O no...no problem. Look I'll give you my number and then give me a call later and I'll give you the details. It'll be good to see you there." I said with a wink and a smile.

_There she is. Emily's back. Did she just blush?_

"Ok, I'll give 'ya a call later. Cya Emily." And then she was gone.

I was looking forward to the party later but realising that this could be even harder than I originally thought.

_**A/N: I know it's short but I needed to get this bit done and then the ext chapter will be longer and about the party. As always let me know what you think. Be back soon with more I promise :D**_

_**Neps x x **_

**_\/ reviews would be nice \/_**


	4. Chapter 4

After I got home from college it wasn't long before Naomi rang. To say I was a little anxious was an understatement. Sure I had got my game back a little earlier in day but now I was back to being a nervous wreck.

I let her know all the details and she said she was looking forward to it which was a good sign.

Me being me, I had decided not to pursue Naomi too much since I know she has a boyfriend. But that doesn't stop me being 'friendly'.

I don't want to purposely break them up, that's not what I do, but if she chose me over him on her own then there wouldn't be a problem would there.

Okay that still sounds weird. I'm not gonna throw myself at her, but I'll just let her get to know me.

And anyway this Henry dude sounds like a right idiot. I've never heard of him before. I wonder if he goes to our college. Hmm.

-----

Its 9:00 and Katie, Danny and I have just pulled up to the party.

They're at it again. Eurgh, I could actually be sick.

I get out the car and make my way over to the house, well the shed.

As I walk through the door I'm immediately hit with the heat of the room. The smell of alcohol and sweat in the air.

As I walk through the room and receive a few random "hello" "hey" and then a "lookin sexy tonight Ems." From a gorgeous girl in the corner. I send her a smile and wink and carry on through the mass of people.

When I reach the other side of the room I make my way over to the boy standing in the corner with his back to me.

I launch myself on to his back rapping my arms around his neck, causing him to let out a very uncharacteristic girly scream.

"O my God!! Emily, you scared me." He said turning his head to me as I got off of him.

"Hey Freds, this party rocks by the way, nice one."

"Thanks, and by the way looking lovely tonight Ems if I may say."

"Yes you may, but there is no way you're turning me. Sorry." I said back cheekily sending him a smile.

"Well a guy can try right." He replied hitting me lightly on the arm.

"As nice as this is. I'm expecting someone so I'll see you in a bit." I said going to leave

"Would that be a female someone with blonde hair?"

"Um yeah...but how'd you kno..."

"EMILY!!....OVER HERE!!"

I turned round to see Naomi weaving her way through the gyrating bodies of the people dancing.

"That's Naomi!!! O my God!! You're not are you?" Freddie said from behind me

"She's taken....so not yet. And why does everyone say that about her?"

"Ems, you could have anyone. And you chose one of the strangest people in the whole college."

"That's not the point is it? I like her, so get over it."

Just as I had finished she got over to us.

"Hey" she said sweetly, smiling genuinely at me

"um...hey...er Naomi....um....this is...um...Freddie." I said back to her, loosing my cool once again.

"Aww wickle Emzy scarwed of the girly" Freddie whispered in to me ear. Luckily Naomi couldn't hear over the music.

I elbowed him in the crotch which mad him buckle over and walk slowly backwards before he reached the chairs in the corner.

I smiled a Naomi who was looking rather confused. I took a deep breath to try and combat my nerves.

"So Naomi. No Henry?" I ask, trying not to make a smile spread across my lips.

"Um, no, not this time, he had loads of coursework to do and his parents wouldn't let him out the house."

"O, ok. Well looks like it's just us then."

"You don't have to stay with me you know. You can go off and hang out with your friends if you want."

"Nah I'm good here thanks. I invited you so I can't just leave you here without anyone. Unless you want to get rid of me?"

"No!" she said rather quickly. She blushed, I smiled and then she continued "Um I mean no, it's just you know, you're all..." she paused gesturing and towards me "...and I'm well..."

"Really cool." I interrupted before realising how lame that must have sounded. We both laughed nervously trying to fill the awkward silence.

"Anyways...d'ya wanna go get a drink or something?" she asks

I nod in response and we make our way back through all the people.

----

An hour on and Naomi and I are getting on really well. She's not strange, like everyone says. She just cares.

It's not like we've had a chance to talk properly because of the music and stuff but I can tell she's really intelligent, funny, well spoken, passionate and gorgeous. But I could have known the latter without saying a word.

"Do you feel like dancing?" she asks me nervously.

"Um...yeah, why not. I'll tell you now though, that I suck at dancing."

"Well I'm sure I can teach you a few moves of my own." She said grabbing my hand pulling in to the crazy amount of people.

Was she flirting with me?? :O

Wow

We made it in to the middle of the people and both started swaying to the beat. There wasn't much distance between us, but that was only because of the other people around.

"Come on little miss popular relax a bit, won't ya. Just move to the beat ok?" She was teasing. Great. But then I felt her hands around my waist pulling me closer so I could move in time with her.

"See it's not too difficult is it?"

I stuck my tongue out at her and she smiled in return I moved my arms up around her neck and she didn't flinch away. That's a good sign right?

We carried on just dancing together for a while occasionally stopping to get drinks.

But now its midnight, and Naomi had to leave (insert sad face).

"Are you sure you have to go?"

"Yes Emz. Mum will throw a fit if I'm not back soon."

"Ok if you say so. I've had a really great time. Thank you."

"No thank you. I'll see you in class then. We should meet up again sometime?"

"Yeah definitely."

She pulled me in to a tight hug. Being so close to her I could smell her sweet perfume that seemed to intoxicate me.

We both pulled back but just before she turned away she leant in and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek.

I watched her walk away. Her gorgeous form slipping off in to the distance.

As I started to walk back home (I couldn't be assed to wait for my sister and the monkey boy) I was swamped with thoughts of the blonde that I'd had such a great time with.

There were obstacles. I just had to get past them.

_**A/N: it's been a while. Got my exams at the moment that's why the updates are a little slow. You probably don't care but it's my prom tomorrow :D s very excited. Well since I have a half day tomorrow because of it I'll see if I can get another update done.**_

_**Up dates would be great :D **_

_**Neps x x**_


	5. Chapter 5

Tuesday Morning

Why , o why, o why, did I stay out so late last night. Parties on a Monday night are definitely a no no from now on.

"EMILY!!"

Ok, that sort of makes it worth it. Naomi, still wanting to know me, and me being rather happy about it.

"Hey Ems, you alright this morning?"

"Yeah I suppose, got this horrible hangover. My days got a little better now though." I said with a smirk. Yeah after last night Emily is definitely back.

"Ha ha well glad to be of service." She replied with a subtle wink. "And, hangover? What's that? Never heard of such a thing."

"What are you on about? I don't believe that you honestly don't have a hangover, you drank just as much as me last night."

"Well, Emsykins, that is were being a bit of a nerd comes in handy. I know just what to do after drinking to stop things like hangovers happening."

We carried on talking and just filling the time before our first class.

But of course, it had to be ruined, by a boy. Cor...this is why I don't date them, they just get in the way.

As I was talking to Naomi I saw him walking over. All six feet, and muscles of him.

I was expecting him to be some new guy, that was trying to hit on me (I'm not conceited but it happens a lot).

But what I wasn't expecting was muscle man to wrap his arms around my Naomi and place a light kiss in the crook of her neck.

I just said my Naomi didn't I? ... Yeah, thought so. See what she does to me.

Well anyway, still in a state of shock at the infamous Henry I felt Naomi's hand under my chin, pushing my mouth shut.

Nice one Emily.

"Ems, something wrong?"

"Um no...Henry I presume...I just erm wasn't expecting...erm" I said extending my hand towards his.

"What you weren't expecting a girl like Naomi to have a guy on her arm like me." He said confidently resulting in a playful slap on the arm from Naomi.

"Well it was nice to meet you Emily but I must be off to first lesson, I've got physics, don't want to be late. See you at lunch, right babe?"

"Yeah I'll see you later."

They shared a small kiss and I tried not to cringe too much. And then with a small smile towards me he was gone.

Now I am soo screwed. And not in the way I wanted to be.

_**A/N: This is really short. But I'm having writer's block a little and I also needed to introduce Henry in to the mix. Reviews are appreciated :). More soon :D. **_

_**Neps x x**_


	6. Chapter 6

Naomi and I have been getting closer over the past few days.

She even said herself that it was fate that bought us together.

I really like her; I'm falling hard and fast for a girl I only spoke to six days ago. And even now, on a Saturday night, my mind has wondered to the beautiful blonde who always seems to make my day.

Tonight Katie and I are having some mates over for a movie night. We like to drink, don't get me wrong, but some times we just like to chill, completely sober.

Well that is apart from Cook, he never comes.

So that just leaves Freds, JJ, Panda, Tommo, Effy, and of course Naomi. But sadly, I let her invite Henry (what was I thinking?)

Her eyes are difficult to resist. So now I have to witness a night of them being all coupley, whilst I wish it was me she was snuggling against.

So its 7:30, and basically everyone is here apart from my two favourite people, and Henry.

I hear the door bell ring and go to answer, just as the door swings open revealing JJ, Naomi and Henry, all together.

"JJ, why do you insist on ringing the bell if you can get in anyway?"

"Well, I don't like to intrude."

I smirk at him as he walks towards and envelopes me in a hug.

As JJ moves in to the other room where everyone else is situated I hear the odd "Hi" and then I bring my attention to the couple in front of me.

"Hey Naomi" I say showing a large grin. "Henry." I nod my head lightly towards him.

"Come in guys, go and join the others, they're just choosing the films I think."

I see Henry disappear quietly in to the room next to me, but notice Naomi hasn't moved an inch.

"Aren't you gonna go through?"

"Not until I get my hello hug." She said with a smug smile appearing on her face.

"Okay, sorry, come 'ere then." I pull her in to a tight embrace and I can smell her perfect mix of perfume and Naomi.

I feel her breathe against my neck which sends goose bumps through my body.

"You smell gorgeous." I say to her, I thought it was friendly, yet flattering.

"You are gorgeous."

Okay, not the response I was expecting and apparently neither was Naomi as I felt her stiffen up as soon as the words left her amazing lips.

"What did you say?"

"O...erm...nothing...ignore me."

Aww she's nervous, and thinks I'm gorgeous. And we've been hugging way to long.

I pull back reluctantly and give her a reassuring smile since she looks anxious.

"Ready." I say pointing towards the door.

"Yep, perfect." She replies and we make out way in to the living room

We walk in and all the others are arguing over the film...still.

I try to get them to shut up but they're all too loud.

"GUYS!!!!"

They all shut up quickly and I'm glad of it.

"Right all of you pick a film and then we'll go in alphabetical order on who's we watch first. So that means Effy first."

I just realised I sounded like such a nerd saying that, but it got it all worked out right?

"Haha, you show 'em Ems." Naomi said whispering in my ear. I elbowed her lightly.

****

3 hours in and still going strong.

Looking round the room, everyone's coupled up, but the worst bit is that Henry is paying basically no attention to Naomi at all.

He's more interested in my slut of a twin sister.

Yeah, him and her are sitting together but that doesn't stop the fact that he's spending all of his time flirting with Katie.

I can see how miffed she is. Her normally glistening eyes are more dark and musty. Her smile not as prominent. I don't like it at all.

I tried to catch her attention as she was looking around the room and away from the film.

Finally getting her attention I beckon to her to join me on the sofa which I coincidently have all to myself.

I send her a smile and get one in return and soon enough she's making her way across the room towards me.

She sits down next to me. Right next to me. There's a whole sofa, and she chooses to sit RIGHT next to me.

Let's just say I currently have a huge smile on my face.

"You looked a little bored over there."

"Yeah I was to be honest. And no offense, but your sister's a bitch."

"Yeah, look I'm sorry about her. But also Henry's not really stopping this either."

"Eurgh, I love him, but he's such a tart it's unbelievable."

I had to laugh at that one. And it's true.

"Well if you don't mind me saying, he doesn't deserve you, you're way too lenient with him. If my girl was flirting with some slutty bitch, they wouldn't get a second chance."

I saw a light blush spread across her cheeks which I was secretly very proud of.

"Firstly you do realise you called your sister a slutty bitch right? Secondly, yeah I know what you mean but that's just the point. I love him, I know that maybe I should kick him too the curb but I can't do that to myself."

****

As the night went on people started dropping off to sleep. It's a good job that our parents are away for the weekend because I don't think that they'd be too happy with all our mates still here in the morning.

Tommo and Panda were fast asleep in the middle of the floor. From were I was sitting I could see a small trail of drool falling from Panda's mouth. Mmmmm yum.

Effy was still wide awake. I don't know how she does it. Fred's is out of it. JJ is curled up in the corner and Henry and Katie are both fast asleep also.

And I currently have Naomi snuggled up to my side, her arms wrapped firmly around me and her head resting on my shoulder.

I felt her cuddle in closer and I could feel myself dropping off. I placed my head softly on top of hers and slowly my eye lids closed, sending me off in to a comfortable slumber.

****

I woke up slowly to the sounds of kissing across the room.

I opened my eyes and was met by the worst and best sight I could have been met with.

Henry and Katie, fused at the lips, Katie straddling him on the sofa. I cleared my throat breaking them apart.

"What do you think you're doing Katie!?!" I tried to whisper and be angry at the same time because I noticed that I still had a very peaceful Naomi positioned on my chest.

"wha....huh....I....we....it!"

"Don't you even bother Katie. I saw you, both of you. Do you even realise what you have Henry? You have a beautiful girlfriend, who loves you unconditionally and wouldn't dare split up with you. And what do you go and do? You kiss her best mates sister!"

"Emily please don't tell her, I'm begging you." He's pleading with me now, it's truly pathetic. I wrap my arms protectively around Naomi's form as if to say 'she's not getting hurt whilst I'm here'

"Look Henry. I really care about Naomi so I'm not going to say anything to her, as long as this stops. Now! And I don't mean just with Katie, I mean everyone. If you love her you'll act like it, or I tell her. Now get out. Both of you!"

They both charge straight out the door as soon as I finish my sentence.

I hear the door click and I feel Naomi beginning to wake up.

"Hey hunny, sleep well?"

"Yeah actually." She said with her sexy husky voice "Where's everyone else."

"I guess they've all gone already."

"O I better head off too then."

"O, you don't have to. You can hang out here, with me today, if you want."

"Yeah sounds good to me." she began to get up off of the sofa stretching and yawning, she looked really cute.

This should be a good day.

_**A/N: Not greatly pleased with this, but wanted to get another one out and not leave you waiting too long. Well hope you liked it. A little more drama in there for you this time, should mix it up. **_

_**Reviews please **_

_**Neps x x x **_


	7. Chapter 7

As a matter of fact the others hadn't all left yet. They had just dispersed themselves up in to mine and Katie's room because they were obviously so sick of the living room floor.

I had gone upstairs to get myself and Naomi some clean clothes to wear for the day.

I was not having her go out in the same things again and it was a good excuse to have her in my clothes.

"Oi, guys." I pushed Effy slightly causing her to snuggle further in to JJ who was laying next to her.

"O, I really can't be assed..... Naomi!" I yelled down the stairs.

I heard feet running up the stairs and then Naomi appearing at my door.

"Yeah. What d'ya want?"

I giggled slightly, I wasn't sure why, but I did. I pointed across to my friends completely out of it in my bed.

"Well, leave them a note saying we've gone out and when they have to be out of here. Katie can sort them out when she get's home."

I smiled at her. "Sounds good to me. And where are we going?"

"A well that would ruin the surprise wouldn't it." She said grabbing the clothes I was holding, turning on her heal and disappearing in to the bathroom.

Just as I heard the door of the bathroom click shut I realised that since I didn't know what we were doing, I didn't know what to wear.

"Hey! Naomi?"

"What?" she yelled back at me.

"What shall I wear? Do I need to be casual, or what?"

"Well dress casually but maybe brings some less casual stuff for later on."

"Okaaaaaaay."

So I got dressed pretty quickly and then grabbed some stuff for later. Then headed down stairs to find Naomi sitting on the sofa.

She looked gorgeous in my clothes; it was simple but looked really good on her.

"You ready there gorgeous." I said, causing her to turn towards me and me to send her a wink.

She walked past me to the door with a light blush across her cheeks.

****

We've been walking for about 25 minutes now, and I still don't know where we're going.

Naomi hasn't even said a word since we left my house. She has just spent all her time texting.

"Oi missy, are you gonna talk to me or do I have to attempt to entertain myself."

I shoved her lightly, but I didn't realise how concentrated she was on her phone, and the light push sent her fall off the pavement and flat on her ass in the road.

I was just glad that there hadn't been a car coming along the road.

"Thanks, Ems, real helpful." She said looking slightly annoyed, but obviously after seeing my expression change, broke in to a huge smile and light giggle.

"Ha, ha if you'd have seen your face then, you would have died." She said laughing even more.

I put my hand out to her to hold on to. She grabbed my hand hauling herself out of the road before she got hit by a car.

"So anyway, as I was saying before you so rudely fell in the road, are you going to pay me any attention or just stare at your phone for next how ever long this walk takes."

"Well, actually, no!" she said rather matter of factly

"O thanks then, maybe I should just leave instead." I said, beginning to turn around and head back home.

"No, no, no Ems, don't go." She said grabbing on to my wrist and pulling me back towards her. We were now in really close proximity to one another and I felt my nervousness coming back.

"I'm sorry, look we're almost there now."

"Okay, forgiven." I say breathily in to her ear whilst walking past her.

I do hope that came off as sexy, if it didn't, I now look like a complete idiot.

****

Within the next 5 minutes we had come to a halt outside a small house that was oddly enticing even though it had a rough looking exterior.

"Are you now going to tell me this is your house?" I said to Naomi as she was finding her keys in her 'my contain ideas' bag (she takes it absolutely everywhere).

"No, this isn't my house, this is my sanctuary..." she had opened the door and now we were walking in to the hallway. To say it was gorgeous was an understatement.

The walls were white with various murals of paint and spray paint covering part of it.

Black and white paintings scattered the walls of different people. The most prominent of these was of; who I guess was Naomi, snuggled up in an arm chair under a blanket with a cup of tea in hand. It was so simple but beautiful in its own way.

Naomi saw me staring at it and decided to speak up and break me from my trance.

"It's a beautiful picture isn't it?"

"Yeah, it really is. You look amazing."

"O, that's not me. That's my mother."

"Whaaaat!!" I said rather surprised.

"Yeah, that's her. But anyway, do you want a cup of tea or something." She said making her way down the hallway and opening another door.

"Yeah sounds good." I replied following her in to the room, still kind of shocked.

****

We'd sat down and chatted for a while.

This house, or sanctuary as Naomi called it, was bought for her by her dad before he died.

She uses it to full fill her passion for art and photography. That just made me like her even more *swoon*.

But, somewhere in this conversation, she made me agree to her photographing me. ME!!

I'm in way to deep for my liking.

So here I am just 'relaxing' whilst she's taking photos of me.

"Come on Ems, just relax. You're absolutely perfect....to photograph I mean, I've wanted to ever since I met you. Come on."

We've done some stuff just me being 'normal', well as normal as I can act.

To be honest, I was actually having fun, but I wouldn't admit it, and also I'm nervous.

"Now, I want one of us together. All my besties are on these walls somewhere and you need to be added. And I think I have just the place for you."

I think I snorted before replying to that comment "Naomi Campbell, did you just say 'bestie'?"

"Maybe....what else am I suppose to say, Miss Queen of words." She said making her way over to me.

"Well..." I heard my breath hitch as she got in to my personal space.

"Cat got you're tongue there Emzy?"

"......" I tried to say, getting hotter and hotter.

"Well let's see if I can find that for you." And she leant in, capturing my lips with hers.

It was an amazing kiss, passionate, yet friendly, if you understand what I mean.

She pulled back leaning her forehead against mine, both of us breathing heavily and then out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash go off.

Well pulled away and Naomi rushed over to her camera currently standing on her tri-pod.

She fumbled over the buttons, apparently in a fluster from what just happened and I decided not to push her any further, she looked scared, I didn't like it.

"That's an awesome picture with have there. Best one of the day I think, come see." She gestured me to come over to her.

I leant over her shoulder taking the whole photo in. We looked so relaxed, perfect, in our own little bubble together.

"That's amazing." I whispered lightly.

That picture and the moment were then imprinted in to my memory, never to be forgotten.

_**A/N: There you go guys, another update. Prom went really well and now I'm on study leave so hopefully I will be able to update more frequently.**_

_**Well please review with your thoughts. Much love**_

_**Neps x x :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

It's been almost two days since mine and Naomi's kiss and have even being together, in the same proximity, at all.

So Monday morning, back here again and I walk in to the class I share with Naomi, not feeling a hundred percent certain were I stand.

Also there is the added factor that I haven't spoken to Katie either since I told her to get out of our house. I mean she came home and stuff, but I never actually held a conversation with her. She was pissed with me. But to be honest I didn't care.

She has always been the dominant one so as soon as I make her do something then she hates it, can't stand it at all.

I'm sure that even in the womb the only reason she came out first was because I did something that annoyed her. Or, as always, she was trying to gain attention.

I had guessed that I whole Katie Henry thing had come to a grinding holt and that would explain why Katie has been home more and I haven't heard from Naomi.

Well, at least, I hoped that was the case.

Just then I saw JJ walk in and he started to make his way over to me, obviously only for a second because class was almost ready to start.

"Have you had a chance to talk to Naomi yet Ems?" I had filled him in on the situation, he was the only person that I could trust to talk to at the moment.

"No I haven't she hasn't appeared yet and there was no contact yesterday either." I look around JJ as I was saying this after noticing a flash of blond appear through the doorway. "Actually, speak of the devil."

JJ turned around and he and I were met with the disgusting scene of Henry trying to suck Naomi's face off.

I think I could be sick in a matter of moments. Really not the way I wanted to start the day; with my toast and jam spread across my desk, and me of course.

Once she had detangled herself from Henry's face, Naomi started to make her way across to where JJ and I were currently sat.

"Morning." She said lightly, nodding to JJ and sending me a small smile. Nothing like our normal greetings.

"Hey." I said back and JJ took that as his cue to leave and headed across to his table and a very hung-over looking Cook.

"So good Sunday?" I began, attempting to make a comfortable conversation.

I failed.

"Look Emily can we talk about Saturday please, I was going to ..." she didn't get a chance to finish what she was going to say because our teacher walked in, immediately starting the class.

Just as I thought we were getting somewhere.

So as not to give up too easily I ripped a piece of paper from my note book and scribbled Naomi a note.

_**Meet me by the oak tree on the field during lunch. We'll talk then. :) x x**_

How I just hoped that she would turn up.

****

I've just got out of my class before lunch.

For me, it couldn't have ended sooner. I had been counting down the minutes until I could talk to Naomi, sort this out, wok out were I stood.

And now here I am. Making my way over to the oak tree where JJ and I had sat and pondered over what to do to get Naomi, now going to face Naomi after our kiss.

I could already see her, leaning up against the trunk headphones plugged in and her sunglasses placed on her head. I admired her from a far for a moment as I made my way towards her.

I coughed slightly so I wouldn't startle her. She pulled her headphones out of her ears and smiled at me (a bigger smile than before). Well at least this is a good start.

"Good lessons?" I opened with

"Yeah, they were ok. I was a bit distracted though."

"o."I sat down next to her, not too close but not to far. I hoped this would show her that I wasn't here to pressure her.

"Emily look, Saturday, I don't really know what came over me. I had these feelings and I didn't know what to do. And then you were there, looking all hot and being admiring and..."

And then she just broke down. Tears streaking down her face and I didn't know what I was allowed to do.

Do I hug her, stay were I am or...

But luckily Naomi seemed to make that decision for me. She pulled me in to her and wrapping her arms tightly around me.

I tried as hard as I could to comfort her. I didn't want to hurt her, ever. She was the girl I had fallen for and I was causing her some sort of pain.

I could feel myself welling up but tried to keep strong for Naomi. She needed me.

After a while I felt Naomi pull back causing me to lean in and wipe the tears of her cheeks with my thumb.

"Naomi if you want to talk, I'm here, I will always be here, whenever you want me."

She small smile graced her face and I felt rather proud that I had managed to bring that to her.

"Ems, it's just all so complicated. I always thought I was straight and I'm pretty sure I still am. But you turn up being all confident and gay and I look up to you. Well at least that's what I thought it was."

"What do you mean, thought it was?"

"Well then I saw you differently, the way your smile brightens up my day when I see you and that I have so much more fun with you than I do with Henry. I don't know what to do Emily. Help me!" she said sobbing slightly. It made me want to push it all away. I wanted to kiss her, tell her that I love her, which I always have. But I couldn't do that to her.

"Nai, you just need time ok. No one can work out who they are over-night. It takes time. I should know; it took me ages to come to terms with the fact I might be gay. Just know that I am always here for you whenever wherever."

And that was that.

We left the tree soon after and headed back to the hustle and bustle of college life.

I was glad that my chances with Naomi weren't completely trashed. So I live in hope that she'll find herself. Preferably sooner rather than later.

_**A/N: I know I said more frequently but I failed. My brain seems to only want to write once a week at the moment. So hope you all enjoyed this update and please review :D.**_

_**Neps x x**_


	9. Chapter 9

oLunch, now this is a good part of the day.

We're out on the green. By 'we' I mean our sort of group thing, so Me, Katie, Freddie, JJ, Effy, Cook, Naomi, and sadly Henry.

Panda and Tommo were going to join us but they had some course work to finish.

So currently Cook is doing some weird dance that seems to involve vodka, JJ and a lighter. Don't ask.

No, really don't.

But it's got Katie, Freddie and Effy cracking up, leaving me to talk to the lovely couple.

O, lucky me.

After our little chat earlier we had gone back to class and it's been normal since. It's just our secret that concerns no one else.

"So Henry, what have you been up to since I last saw you?" I asked, with a slight smirk on my face. I saw him visibly gulp so I was happy.

"Erm...nothing much really, just college stuff and spending time with Nai." He said making Naomi turn her head, since she was sitting closely next to him, and give him a light kiss.

However it seemed like he had other ideas. He forcefully grabbed the back of her neck and turned her even more, deepening the kiss.

What I'm witnessing is precisely the reason I have only kissed a couple of boys...never again.

They take a kiss as a reason to stick their tongue down you're throat and almost choke you in two seconds flat.

I sat there with a look of disgust until Naomi unlatched herself from Henry and turned back to me.

"So....uh....were where we?" she says, slightly out of breathe and a blush forming on her cheeks.

We fall into a comfortable chat until I see Henry's eyes look above my head and then Naomi do the same.

I turn my head to see what was going on and I see Fran, my ex, walking over to us.

Great, just what I need.

She was always so clingy, and tried to keep our relationship going, even after I had ended it..............for the fourth time.

She just won't take a hint.

Luckily for me, she has been out of the country, on holiday in New Zealand for the past month so I haven't had to put up with her.

But now she was literally a few feet away from us and I was already pissed off.

She strutted over, placed her self in front of me and attached her lips to mine.

To say it was disgusting would be an understatement.

As soon as it had started I pushed her off, sending her back on to the floor with a look of surprise.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Erm first, not you're baby. Second, I told you to leave me alone, and third NOT YOUR BABY!" I only ever raised my voice when I was really annoyed and Fran was the only person ever to hear it.

Other than maybe Katie once or twice.

She moved her hand on to my thigh and I pushed it of aggressively, standing up as I did so.

We had attracted quite an audience now, mostly of people from college, since I'm sure Katie had let them know about our history.

"Look Fran! I've told you before, it's over. It has been for the last 3 months, but no, you can't get it in to your thick scull can you."

She took another step towards me, trying to touch my arm this time.

"But Ems, we were so good together. I love you Emily. You must feel it to."

I really didn't know what to say to that. So I was glad when I felt a body next to mine linking our hands and a light kiss on my cheek

"Everything alright over here babe?" I turned and it was Naomi who had come to my rescue. She had put extra emphasis on the word 'babe' and it made me smile, both inside and out.

"Yeah, well it would be if Fran would just get the idea."

I felt Naomi's grip on my hand tighten and when I saw Fran start to leave.

"I hope you and your skank of a girlfriend are happy together." She yelled once she had passed us, but only after thoroughly hitting Naomi's shoulder on the way passed.

We started walking back over to the group. I had moved quite a way during that talk.

I liked the fact that Naomi still had a firm grip on my hand and was rubbing circles on the back of it with her thumb. It was comforting.

"So who was that loon?" Henry asked as we sat back down

The other's had left by now, to go buy fags no doubt. So that just left Me, Naomi and Henry.

"My ex. She wouldn't leave me alone. Well hope fully she will now thanks to Naomi coming to my rescue."

"Well that's what friends do right?" she said quietly

"Yeah friends." I replied so that only Naomi could hear. "We should be getting back, shouldn't we?"

As I said that Naomi and Henry both stood up, linked hands and started walking back to college.

I was just left strolling behind them wishing that it was me instead of Henry she was holding hands with.

_**A/N: So there was another update for you lovely people. Please keep reviewing and stuff because it really does help my writing. Hoping you enjoyed this. Back soon**_

_**Neps x x**_


	10. Chapter 10

It's been almost a month now from the first time I spoke to Naomi.

Since that little episode on the green with Fran, nothing much has really happened.

Life has just been going on as normal. Well as normal as it can go.

Naomi and I are still great friends...just friends. And her and Henry are still going strong-ish.

You can tell that maybe everything isn't quite so hunky-dory in their world but it is enough for them to be moderately happy.

As Naomi had told me on our movie night, she doesn't want to loose him, but to me it seems that maybe that would be the best thing for them.

Not for my personal gain. Not at all. But just for their general happiness.

O god, I sound like one of JJ's psychologists.

So here I am, Thursday night, sat in front of the TV watching Neighbours. It's thrilling.

I see the bingo sponsor advert appear on screen and make my way in to the kitchen to get a cup of tea.

Neighbours and tea. Is that really what my life has come down to?

Katie's out God knows were and the rest of the gang are probably off smoking weed somewhere as well.

And I'm watching an Australian soap after briefly watching Blue Peter before. Great.

Just as I'm making my back in to the living room I feel my phone vibrate and soon enough I hear the regular tones of Lady GaGa in the air.

"Hello?" I say since there was no ID on the screen when I answered.

"Emily.....can yo.....can you....um come to the...the studio...please I....I need you." I hear between sobs.

"Naomi?"I whisper "Yeah I'll be there as soon as I can, hold on, I'll be there."

I feel some surge of adrenaline and an impulse to go and protect her.

So swiftly grabbing my bike I jump on and pedal as fast as I can to get to Naomi.

Panic surged through my brain the whole way at what had possibly got her so upset. Whoever it was, I was going to punch their face in. They deserved it. Tears should never dampen that perfect face.

I pulled up outside Naomi's studio, practically throwing my bike in to the grass out the front and charging to the door.

I opened it myself, already suspecting that she had left it open.

As soon as I was in I could hear sobs coming from the living room and made my way in to find Naomi curled up on the sofa, tears streaked down her face, clutching a small battered Teddy Bear.

I slowly walked over to her, sitting on the sofa to then have Naomi launch herself at me. Gripping on so tight to my shirt that I thought she may eventually rip it off.

I rubbed her back comfortingly, saying the odd "it's ok" and "I'm here" trying to make the situation a little better.

She pushed me down on the sofa and snuggled in to me more, obviously trying gain more comfort.

It's been about half an hour and now Naomi seems to have calmed down enough to be breathing at a normal rate.

"Nai, sweetie, do you want a cup of tea, and then we can talk. Ok?" I said soothingly whilst running my fingers through her soft blonde hair.

She nodded slightly against me and moved so that I could stand up and make my way in to the kitchen.

I quickly made the tea so that I didn't have to leave her too long on her own.

I walked back in and passed Naomi her tea, she set it down on the table, fresh tears falling down her cheeks.

"Henry broke up with me." She said, trying to stay strong, in some shape or form.

"O....I'm sorry." I reply, knowing that that was a pathetic answer and I regretted saying it as soon as it left my lips. "Did he say why?"

"Not really. I loved him Ems, why did he have to go and do this. And now, of all times." She said holding back even more tears. I pulled her back in to me "shh" ing every now and then rubbing smooth circles on to her back.

"You must have guessed what I thought of Henry, but I knew that he made you happy and if you were happy then I was happy. But then when I saw him wit...."

"What!?"

I nearly shot myself for bringing that up.

"Um, nothing, Nai .... don't worry about it."

"Emily, what had he done?" she said anger spreading across her face, her eyes glaring at me, trust me if looks could kill, I'd be in trouble.

"Look Nai, at the movie night me and Katie had a few weeks back, before you woke up I saw Henry and Katie making out on the sofa." I was trying to stay calm but the look on Naomi's face was not helping.

There was a mixture of anger, betrayal and sadness and all I wanted to do was make it better. But I knew I couldn't since I was the one who had made it worse in the first place.

"You knew....him and Katie....You knew!! All this time and you didn't tell me. Why?" she was talking in her normal voice which scared me even more.

"I knew, I knew you were crazy about him and I just wanted you happy. I made them stop, and he did and then you'd be great again."

"But you didn't even think to tell me before this happened, before he broke my heart." Tears were again falling down her cheeks.

I realised I had hurt her again. O I suck, majorly.

"Naomi please." I was now matching the amount of tears cascading down her face. I reached out and tried to wipe some tears away. "No , I just thought that..." I drifted off again, not knowing how to redeem myself. Anything I said would dig me an even bigger hole.

But I had to say something.

"I did it for you Nai. I never want to hurt you, ever. I was just trying to keep you as happy as you can be. Please Naomi, I just did it wrong I suppose."

Then out of nowhere I felt her lips on mine, pushing me back on to the sofa.

It was intensifying quickly but I knew it was wrong so, call me crazy, I pushed her off. Moving her to the opposite end of the sofa.

"What?" she said surprised.

"Naomi, you have no idea how long I've wanted that, but we can't, not now. It wouldn't be fair on either of us."

"O" was all I heard as her head dropped, as if feeling ashamed of what she had done.

"Look, come here women." I opened my arms and she crawled across the couch and in to my arms, again snuggling close next to me, resting her head in the crook of my neck.

After a while of comfortable silence Naomi spoke up.

"Emily?"

"Yes."

"Thanks for being here for me. You really are awesome you know."

"You're not too bad yourself Campbell."

_**A/N: I'm spoiling you today, you'd better appreciate it and give me looooooads of reviews now :D.**_

_**Cya guys. Neps x x **_


	11. Chapter 11

10:30, I spent the night here with Naomi, at her studio.

We had sat on the sofa for hours, just sitting there. She had stopped crying, but I could tell she just needed time, time to think, but still needed me with her.

We'd gone to bed around 12:00.

She just collapsed straight down as soon as she knew the bed was under her. I had left to go and sleep on the couch, thinking it could be awkward if we stayed together.

But no, Naomi wasn't having it. She yelled out to me in her sleepy voice telling me to get in to her bed. Now!

So I went back upstairs, crawled under the covers and instantly felt her move over towards me.

And now, well, she has pulled me in to her even more. She's got herself wrapped around me, all limbs intertwined perfectly together, as if we should fit.

She looked even more amazing asleep than she did awake. Which, to be honest, was rather difficult. Her eyes lightly shut, a small smile gracing her lips and the odd little mumble here and there. It made her all the more endearing.

I felt her move slightly against me, her hand landing on my chest. Who would have thought that that small movement would have such an effect on me?

I could already feel the heat in my cheeks rising, a definite blush now extremely obvious. Thank the lord she was still asleep.

And there we go, me speaking too soon. I felt her move again, this time stirring a little. Her eyes slowly opening, but then closing again as soon as she saw the bright light shining through the window.

She finally opened her eyes letting me see the beautiful blues that just added to her gorgeous exterior.

"Morning." She said huskily

"Heya, you feeling better?" I replied as she sat up slowly, tilting her body and leaning on her arm. Now looking straight at me.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks again for coming here for me. It really meant a lot."

"Don't mention it; I know you'd do the same thing for me. Just know I'm always here, always."

She smiled sweetly at me.

"So anyway Nai, why do you have a bed here, if you live somewhere else?" I asked suddenly realizing how rather random it was having one here.

"Well, when my dad first bought me this place he and mum had been fighting lots so I just moved in here for a few days a week. It was my chance to get away from it all." she smiled slightly again.

"Well, it's a good job it is here because it would have been mighty uncomfortable sleeping on that sofa."

"That, Miss Fitch, is a very very good point."

I felt the bed shift and saw her form slide out from under the covers and walk across to the bathroom.

"I'm just gonna jump in the shower, I feel and probably smell like shit. Just make yourself at home; I'll try not to be too long.

"Ok, take as long as you need."

She walked out of the room and I was left laying there. I heard the shower turn on and immediately thought breakfast.

I headed down stairs to the kitchen, rifling through the fridge searching for something slightly edible.

All I could find was some pickle, or was it mouldy mayo? Who knows? Also eggs, some milk and half and onion.

Omelettes it is then.

I set about making the omelettes, trying not to burn them or give Naomi food poisoning. That would really top off the past couple of days.

I was just moving the omelettes on to plates when I heard the shower turn off upstairs.

Two cups of tea – Naomi's milky with two sugars – were added to the tray with the plates along with cutlery and a much needed bottle tomato ketchup. It was all set.

I made my way back up to Naomi's room, tray in hand. I reached the door and carefully attempted to open it without dropping our breakfast whilst doing so.

But who would've thought the surprise I'd get when I opened Naomi's bedroom door.

Naomi, scantily clad in a rather small towel, with wet hair and water droplets still running down her chest.

Let's just say that I had to be very careful not to drop the tray in my hands.

But my God she looked hot!

"Erm....I'll....um.....just.....you know....yeah leave." I said awkwardly shuffling back out the door.

Within a few minutes Naomi appeared at the door now fully dressed. "I'm...um...sorry about that."

"No worries." I say stupidly "Look, breakfast!" and I shove the tray practically in her face, almost spilling the tea, but luckily not quite.

"mm mmmmm. Looks good." She said, grabbing the tray and taking it in to her bedroom and placing it on the bed.

We sat in silence, just eating. I was glad my cooking was appreciated.

Naomi had just finished, wiping her plate clean with the toast that I had put with the omelette.

"Well Ems I may just keep you around if you can cook like this." She said with a goofy smile on her face.

I shoved her lightly and then realised that I wasn't dressed yet.

"Hey, Naomi? Do you have any clothes here I can borrow?"

"I think I may have something somewhere." She set about rummaging around pulling out a strappy top and a cardigan. I could wear the trousers from yesterday.

"Thanks, I'll give them back at college."

"No rush."

I thought there would be no reason going to the bathroom so pulled my shirt over my head swiftly and went to put on the other one when I heard Naomi's breathe hitch.

I ignored it and carried on getting dressed.

****

A few hours later and we're standing outside a bright yellow house. There's a lot of noise coming from it, not sure why.

I'm guessing this is Naomi's house. She grabs my hand lightly and pulls me up the path and in to the house.

"Welcome, to chez Campbell." She said splaying her arms out.

It was really different to the studio. It was no were near as modern, no traces of anything that I now connected to Naomi, just posters and leaflets for political campaigns.

But the other thing I noticed was the amount of people.

"Why are there so many people?"

"Well my dearest mother enjoys letting random people in to our house and letting them stay." She said whilst walking down the corridor.

She opened the door in front of her revealing a lady similar looking to Naomi. I recognised her from the picture in Naomi's studio as her mother.

"Mum?"

"O hel...." she began before turning around and noticing me. "Hello." She finished.

"Mum this is Emily, a friend from college."

"Hello dear." She said, stretching out her hand to reach for mine.

"Hello Mrs Campbell."

"oo ooooooo no! Not Mrs Campbell. It's Gina. Mrs makes me feel so old."

I laughed nervously looking over at Naomi who was smiling softly at the interaction from her mum.

"Right we're gonna go upstairs." said Naomi finally deciding to break the silence.

I followed Naomi up the stairs in to her room were we spent the majority of the afternoon watching films and just randomly talking.

The odd Jesus look-a-like walked in every now and again. Each one getting weirder and weirder.

It's about 9:00 now and the latest film has just finished.

"I really should be heading home." I said standing up from her bed.

"Ok, I'll walk you back then."

"Nah Nai, its fine. It's not far and I wouldn't like the thought of you walking back alone afterwards."

"Well maybe I don't like the idea of you walking home on your own." She retorted mockingly

"Well, you'll just have to live with it then, won't you missy." I said flicking her in the head.

"Ow. That hurt." She moaned, rubbing the spot on her head.

"Well, I've got talented fingers." which I followed with a wink, causing her to turn a light shade of pink.

"I'll bare that in mind."

I started to walk back to the door and Naomi followed enveloping me in a hug.

We both pulled back, our faces in close proximity, and she leaned in and gave my lips a ghostly kiss.

"Nao.." I started only to be stop by her talking.

"Em, please, just go with it."

And with that I leant in this time. Taking her lips in mine.

She tasted so unbelievably good. I felt her tongue run over my bottom lip begging for entrance, which I happily accepted.

Whilst our tongues were battling against each others she manoeuvred us over to her bed, laying me back softly.

Let's just say that getting home was now out of the question.

_**A/N: There we go a slightly longer chapter this time. I'm not sure how interesting this one was :S. But I needed a break from more drama so this is the result. As always please review. **_

_**I'll be back soon. Only 2 more exams left :D Neps xxxx**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Well no sexy-time in this chapter I'm sorry to say. If you didn't know I'm only 15 so it's a bit odd for me to right that sort of stuff. Also my computer has a virus so not sure when the updates will be coming. So hope you enjoy this. Reviews are apprieciated.**_

_**Neps x x**_

BEST. SEX. EVER!

To say it was just good would be a complete understatement.

I had presumed that it would be her first like with a girl. And I was right.

But, my God is she a quick learner.

To be honest, I haven't felt that good since my first time, and that's saying something.

But as I begin to stir I feel cold.

That's not supposed to happen after a night like that.

I open my eyes, stretching out expecting to hit a sleeping form next to me. However I don't. Just a cold, long vacated empty space in Naomi's bed.

My eyes adjust to the lighting of the room.

It's still dark outside but there is a lamp on the table next to me that is on.

A cold breeze brushed over me, causing me to one; pull the bed sheets closer to my naked form, and two; make my gaze reach to the body in the corner.

Naomi.

She looks slightly lost, as if she is not in the same place as me. Just staring out through the open window, on to the street below.

The light is hitting her just enough to make her glow, but from the way she is sat and where she is, anyone could tell that she's troubled.

I lie there, just watching, trying not to make a noise, so as to startle her.

I see she's clutching the small teddy bear she had at the studio.

Another gust of wind blew through the window and she shivered, pulling the teddy closer and snuggling in to the large T-shirt she was wearing.

"You look cold up there." I say as almost a whisper, expecting it to get lost in the silence, but she heard me.

Her face turned to mine and I saw her welling up, a single tear crawling down her cheek.

She held a look of sorrow and regret in her normally sparkling eyes.

I went to climb out of bed, forgetting I was naked. I grabbed my stray T-shirt pulling it on quickly and standing up to put on my underwear.

By now Naomi has turned back to the silent streets, having wiped away any traces of tears.

I walked softly over to the form in the window, wrapping my arms around her waste, only to have her push me off.

"Please Emily." She said telling me much more than just the words.

She got up and moved around the room, picking up various pieces of clothing that were discarded hastily just a few hours before.

I felt them being pushed in to my arms, me, just standing there, her, getting rid of any evidence from what had just happened.

"Go." She finally spoke out. It wasn't really an order. More a want.

"Naomi can w…." I tried to say before being interrupted.

"I said go Emily!" this time it was said with a little more force.

I started putting on my clothes, watching Naomi the whole time. But after I had finished I just stood there, I didn't move any further. "Nai, you asked me for tonight so I'm not leaving until you let me in on what you're thinking."

I got sent more of a defeated look this time. "Emily, please can't you just listen to me and go."

"I've listened to you; done what you said once tonight and look how that is ending so I'm not going yet."

She sat down on her bed, smoothing out the sheets, her head down facing the scruffy rug that lay on the floor.

"Emily, I asked you to do something earlier, and I'd be lying to say I didn't enjoy it, but I can't. I can't do this. This, us, whatever this now is."

"Right." I say, my breathe hitching and voice cracking slightly from the tears that are inevitable to come.

I knew that I should probably drop the whole thing, move on, and find another girl. But I knew I couldn't. I couldn't walk past her and leave it. She had pulled me in too far for it to be easier to leave than keep trying to make something of the mess that was now created.

"Why? Why can't you do this? I no for sure that sex that good has to have something emotional behind it. Tell me you feel nothing for me and maybe I'll consider leaving."

"Emily you know I can't do that."

"So why are you ending this then!" I say raising my voice a little more that I needed to, especially at this time in the morning.

"I can't do it Emily!" she mumbled out, fresh tears now falling down her cheeks. "I can't do this with you. I'm not gay Emily."

"Does it really matter?"

She nods at me, not even attempting to speak since she knows that her words will faulter anyway.

"So you're saying grow a penis then we'll talk are you?" I say my voice getting louder but tears threatening to fall to match Naomi's.

"No Ems, I wouldn't want you with one. You're perfect, just the way you are. Your gorgeous body, personality, sense of humour, it's all there. But I can't be gay, I just can't. However much I want, need, to love you. It can't happen."

By now the tears have started to fall down my face.

"Just know Naomi." I say walking over to her body. "Just know that I love you. When you realise it's not that hard to love me back I'll be here, God knows why, but I will."

I place a chaste kiss on her lips and with that I'm gone.

I walk through her house and out of her door, on to the cold street outside.

As I start on my way home I turn and look up at Naomi's bedroom window. She's sat there again. I send her a small smile and I see her tracing her lips with her fingers.

I know she's worth the wait, but I'm hoping that wait isn't too long.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm trying to stay strong, confident, but it just isn't working.

2 weeks now, Naomi is back with Henry, much to my despair, and I'm stuck just looking in.

According to Henry, he had made a mistake and couldn't live without her. And with that Naomi fell straight back in to his dirty, cheating, perfectly toned arms. Typical.

We've tried to stay friendly, obviously it's not the same as before but at least she's still here for me if I need her.

We're out by the lockers at the beginning of college. We both got here early and are stuck for things to do. So we're just chatting about anything and everything, trying to be like we were.

Behind Naomi I see a girl, Charlie, walking up to us.

The only reason I noticed her is because she looked absolutely drop dead gorgeous.

She strutted up to us in her mini skirt and heels, completely ignoring Naomi and standing in between us directly in front of me.

"Hey Ems." She said smiling at me broadly. Charlie was a really nice girl. Not bitchy like others in our college, one that genuinely cared about more than looking great. Even though she always did.

She has long wavy dark hair, sparkling green eyes, and a killer smile. She swung both ways and everyone made the most of it. Not that she's a slut but she's a great piece of eye candy.

"Heya, to what do I owe this pleasure?" I reply, ignoring Naomi who is obviously now rather annoyed about her intrusion.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight, like to the cinema and maybe dinner or something?" she was flawless in her approach, no nervous glances, blushing or sweating, just total and utter confidence.

"Well you know, I was gonna wash my hair, but maybe I can squeeze you in." I gave her a cheeky grin which made her smile even bigger.

"Ok then, perfect, I'll give you call later, bye." She tucked a piece of loose hair behind my ear, brushing my cheek with her fingers and then was off.

I turned my head to watch her walk off. What?! I'm only human ;)

I looked back to a frustrated looking Naomi.

"Thanks for that." She said roughly walking past me, knocking my shoulder on the way.

"For what?" I asked dumbly, knowing full well what she meant but still I didn't see why she got to be this angry.

"For completely forgetting my existence to talk to that thing." She said, referring to Charlie.

"'That thing'? What the hell? You don't even know her. She was talking to me. I wasn't going to ignore her speaking just because you were there." She was still storming down the corridor, me hot on her heels. "Are you jealous or something? Coz if you are, you have no right to be."

With that she stopped exactly were she was. Turned directly to me. And then finally spoke.

"Don't flatter yourself that much Ems. No of course I'm not jealous. If you don't remember I have a boyfriend." She said with soo much attitude that she could give Katie a run for her money.

"Well if you don't remember you were the one asking to sleep with me, not the other way around" I whispered in her ear as I walked past. I didn't stop to see her reaction, knowing exactly what it would have been.

And with that I walked in to my classroom and sat down at the table acting as if nothing had ever happened.

****

Naomi hasn't spoken to me once since this morning.

It's bothered me but I'm not about to apologise for something that I never did.

She's the one with the insecurities and if she wants me I'm more than happy to be with her. But if she doesn't I've got to move on at some point. And what better way to do that than to go on a date with a beautiful girl. A beautiful girl who knows what she wants.

****

I'm home now. And Katie's ended up helping me decide what to wear for my date.

"Katie, I don't want to look like a hooker." I whined as she held up yet another item of _**her**_ clothing.

"I don't when I wear these clothes, so why should you?"

"You sure about that?" I retorted causing her to glare at me. "Sorry. Look how bout this?"

I hold up a skirt, not too short, and one of Katie's nicer, more tasteful tops.

"Perfect." She replies.

I begin getting ready. Putting on the outfit and then moving on to my hair and make-up.

"Sooooooooooooo...where's Naomi been lately Em?"

"O...you know...busy. Her and Henry are back on so.." I started, trailing off at the end.

"Em, stop playing blonde with me. We all knew there was something going on."

"What? All of you?"

"Yeah, it's rather obvious, the way you look at her and stuff." She said smiling, pleased that she had guessed correctly.

"Well, you can forget all about it. She's made it pretty damn obvious she doesn't want me."

"So you're giving up then?" She was trying to push all my buttons, and it was working.

"No! I'm not giving up."

"Well then why are you going on a date with Charlie?"

"Look Katie. If she wants me then I'm more than ready to be with her. But until she decides I'm not going to sit around like an idiot following her and her man candy around, wishing that that was me with her, not him. So if you don't mind, I'd like to finish getting ready in piece."

"Okay, calm down. You really need to get laid." She said not so discreetly as she left our room.

****

Ok, so finally finished.

I decided on light make up, just a bit of eyeliner to outline my eyes and lip gloss. My hair scruffy, well, wind swept and interesting, as I liked to call it.

I looked pretty damn hot, if I do say so myself and I was extremely ready for a great night with Charlie.

I heard the door bell ring downstairs and my mum open it allowing Charlie to come inside.

I could faintly hear them chatting in the living room as I made my way down the stairs. Opening the door I peered inside seeing Katie, my mum, dad and then finally Charlie.

She looked even more beautiful than she normally did. And that's saying something. She was wearing a tight pair of jeans, a simple top and fitted biker style jacket.

"Hey." I said lightly causing Charlie to stand from her seat next to Dad.

"You ready to go then?"

I nodded as my reply causing her to smile sweetly at me. Cor I was a lucky girl.

We said our goodbyes to my family, me yelling hastily to James who was in his room.

Once outside we started walking to the cinema. I lived not too far from the centre of town and since it was a nice night we decided to walk.

I felt her fingers brush against mine as we walked, finally holding on to mine. It felt great. But sadly not as great as Naomi's hand in mine. Why couldn't I get her of my mind?

"You look really beautiful." Charlie said just as we were reaching the town.

"Thanks, you too." I replied with a blush forming on my cheeks.

When we got to the cinema Charlie insisted on buying the tickets. I fought for it finally deciding that I would by the sweets. We were seeing Night at the Museum 2. Yeah, we know that we're 17 but still kid's films rock.

We found our seats at the back of the theatre and now about half way in I feel Charlie's hand reaching for my hand again.

I accept but still can't get Naomi off of my mind.

I must have tensed because I notice Charlie turn to me looking worried. I try to reassure her with a light squeeze and a smile which seems to work. But still she doesn't turn away.

I feel her lean in more and I do the same. She captures my lips in her and gives me a sweet kiss. She puts her hand on my cheek, holding me in place. It's not a sexual kiss, if that makes sense, it just felt like we were meant to kiss.

But for the hundredth time tonight my mind drifts to Naomi.

****

The film long finished Charlie has walked me back to my house. We're currently standing outside the door saying goodbye.

"I had a really great night tonight." I sort of whisper out.

"Yeah me too. I hope that maybe we can do it again sometime?" she says.

I don't know how to answer that, so instead I lean in and kiss her.

It starts of innocently but soon gets more heated.

She tastes really good. Like cherries. Naomi tastes like vanilla. God Emily NO! You're kissing a gorgeous girl, that isn't Naomi and all you can think about is her.

I feel her tongue slowly lick my bottom lip and it's then that I pull away.

"Is everything ok?" She asks, slightly out of breathe.

"Erm...no...wait, um...I dunno." I say defeated. She pulls me in to her. Wrapping her arms around me. I follow reciprocating her movements.

"It's that blonde girl, Naomi, isn't it?"

I nod in to her shoulder as tears threaten to fall.

"I should have guessed. When I saw you talking to her, I could tell that maybe there was something going on between you two. The way you look at her, it's complete love and admiration. Something hard to find, that shouldn't be wasted."

I pull back slightly, her hands still holding my hips and me with my hand on her arm. "But what if she doesn't want me?"

"Well she'd be stupid not to really wouldn't she? You're beautiful, more beautiful than most people in this world. And that's in both ways. You're not just a pretty face, it's the same on the inside. I think that's what draws most people to you."

I smile at her, rubbing her arm smoothly. "Why can't I like you? You're perfect. Why do have to like the girl that's to afraid to be gay?"

"You can't help who you fall for Em." She paused for a moment obviously thinking about what to say next. "How about I help you out?"

"What?"

"What if I help you make Naomi realise that you're the one she wants."

"And how do you propose we do that missy?" She grinned and we moved on to the lawn, sitting ourselves down outside my house.

"We make her jealous. We don't tell her about what happened tonight and I'll help you make her jealous, by posing as your new girlfriend."

"Charlie, I don't want to use you."

"Well, I'm offering. I get something out of it too you know."

"Huh?" I say confused.

"Well I get to make out with you." She says grinning even more than she already was. "And trust me, after those kisses tonight, I'm happy to be doing that again."

That caused me to blush, what is it with this girl and me blushing?

"So you're really sure?"

"Yes!! I'm sure Em. I want to see you happy and if this is the way to do it, so be it"

We stood up and moved back over to the door.

"Well yeah thanks Charlie. I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Yes of course you will. Night Em" She says leaning in kissing me passionately, she pulled back, obviously seeing my surprised expression. "What?! I'm just getting some practise in. Cor Emily."

She winked at me, waved and then walked off down my drive way.

I turned back to the door, pulling out my keys and walking inside and up to my room.

Finally getting off to sleep I was left thinking about tomorrow. Just hoping that this plan would work.

_**A/N: I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written in any of my fics. Well hope you enjoyed it. I had to fit a lot in. Not too boring? Hehe. Please review coz that makes me really happy. Naomily back together soon. But for now I'm gonna have fun with this Chemily stuff ;) . (Chemily? That's weird lol)**_

_**Neps x x **_


	14. Chapter 14

Okay morning now. And it's time for 'operation use Charlie to make Naomi jealous' to be put in to action. We should think of a better name really, but o well.

When I got home last night just as I was dropping off to sleep, Katie came home from her night out and ambushed me with questions.

Of course I told her that it went great. We couldn't tell anyone the truth just in case Naomi found out. Then OUCTMNJ would be out of action.

She continued to say that she was happy for me, and that Charlie was hot. Which is very true but I wasn't expecting it from Katie, of all people.

After that she let me sleep which leads to where I am now.

Walking to college with Charlie.

This wasn't planned; she just turned up outside the house this morning to walk with me. It was a very girlfriendy thing to do I suppose.

So here we are, walking and in hand through the town to begin our charade.

"You alright Em, you seem tense?"

"Yeah I'm pretty good. Just worried is all. Are you sure you're okay faking this with me?"

"Cor, stop flattering yourself Em. It's not like I was in love with you after just one date. Chilax girl." She said before giggling.

"Shut it you." I retorted shoving her slightly and grinning.

"But seriously. This is going to work ok. Seeing you with a hot piece of ass like me is going to send Naomi over the edge, and the next thing you know, she'll be begging at your feet for you to take her back."

"Ok, alright! Relaxing now. It's all going to be fine. Right breathe Emily." I said this aloud addressing myself causing Charlie to burst in to more laughter.

"You're a weird one Miss Fitch."

"Shut up _**babe **_and keep on walking before I dumb you." This got a wonderfully shocked face from Charlie and then we carried on walking.

Soon enough we were at college and walking in to the building my confidence came back to me. This was my territory and I would let nothing faze me.

We started walking over to my locker which was placed near Naomi's and I felt Charlie squeeze my hand, reassuring me more.

When we got there I opened the door, got out my books and checked myself in the mirror. Applying a fresh coat of lip-gloss and combing my fingers through my hair.

I closed the door and lent back on it. Seeing Naomi just come through the entrance door, I pulled Charlie in front of me, resting my hands on her hips bringing her body closer to mine.

"O, hello there Ems." Charlie laughed as I manoeuvred her.

"Naomi's coming." I whispered roughly in her ear.

"O, ok, gotcha." She whispered back leaving a light kiss on my ear lobe as she pulled away.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Naomi reach her locker, Henry in tow and then looked straight over at Charlie and I.

Hook, line and sinker.

I squeezed Charlie's hips and pushed her back just an inch, hoping that she would catch my drift and leave.

And she did.

She leant in and kissed me just like she did last night.

Damn she's good with her lips.

"See ya later gorgeous." She said seductively before sashaying off down the hall.

I looked over to Naomi and she had that jealous glint in her eye, like the one she had yesterday when Charlie asked me out.

"Hey Nai," I said walking over to her and Henry. "Henry." I nodded over at him, not really caring if he acknowledged it or not.

"Em, what was that?" Naomi answered curiously pointing over at my locker. I could also hear a hint of frustration on her voice, just what I wanted.

"That was me and Charlie." I gave her an innocent smile before Henry interrupted.

"So the date went well then? Naomi mentioned it last night." This caused Naomi to glare over at Henry. "I best leave you girls to it then." He gave Nai a chaste kiss and scuttled off.

"So, everything going alright with muscle man?" I asked.

"Yeah it's alright, I suppose."

"You don't sound too convinced Nai."

"Well it's difficult when I've got someone else on my mind."

"Well that someone is taken now. And anyway you had your chance so before anything else happens you need to grow up."

And I walked off, again.

****

Lunch, I feel two arms wrap around my waist. Light breaths on my neck as they snuggle further in to me.

"Naomi?"

"No sorry Em. You'll just have to put up with me instead, Plan going that well eh?"

By now I've turned around to face Charlie "Well sort of. She seems annoyed by it all."

"That's a good start then. Now for more important matters, where are we going for lunch me dear?"

"I think the green with the rest of the guys. That ok?"

"Perfect."

We start making our way to the green, picking up some food on the way. As soon as we see the others we automatically thread our fingers together. Getting in to couple mode.

"Hey hey, Emsy got a fit bird." I laughed at Cooks comment.

"Aren't they all." I said back

"Yeah, that's why you're so annoying, you get all the hot ones."

"Well, what can I sat there's just something about her." That was Charlie.

We sat down with the others , falling in to an easy conversation.

Every now and again there was a comment from Cook about me and Charlie needing to make out for him. We ignored it.

Soon enough we were joined by Naomi. No Henry this time.

"Naomikins!" Cook yelled out. He's already consumed a lot of vodka and is still going strong.

"Hey guys." She said back, sitting down next to Katie instead of me, trying not to be put out by Charlie and I.

She failed.

"So tonight Tommo's holding a whaker party at his club. You all coming?" exclaimed Panda.

"Hell yeah!"

"Yup."

"Sounds good."

"Count us in."

That was all of us going.

Me, Charlie and Naomi with alcohol in a hot steamy club. This can only end well.

_**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers and people who are following. Also to all the silent readers, don't be silent; I want to hear from you too. Reviews appreciated.**_

_**Neps x x **_


	15. AN apologies

Hey guys, Neps here :)

I'm really really really really sincerely sorry about the delay with updates :( it's annoying me as well.

You see the issue is that what I have started to write for the next chapter is ending up a lot like another fic I have written for South of Nowhere. They're almost identical now even down to the character Charlie.

I'm heading off to Spain on Friday for a week and am hoping some nice foreign girls help me with my inspiration ;P lol.

Also if you guys have any ideas of where this could go then please either leave a review or PM me (I think that works).

So yeah, sorry again, and I promise I will be back soon. Send some ideas and speak soon.

Neps x x


	16. Chapter 15

So, party time I think.

I just want to let my hair down, get wasted and enjoy myself for once. And hopefully by doing so I can make Naomi jealous as well. Now that would be a plus.

Charlie came over early to help me get ready. She was dressed to impress it seemed. But you know, isn't that how it always goes with her. She's like sex on legs anyway.

We were up in mine and Katie's room and I was rifling through my wardrobe trying to find something.

"Charlie, are you just gonna sit there or are you actually gonna help me out tonight?"

"Well you know the view from here is rather nice, so I think I may just stay here."

I turned around to her catching her eyes glued to my ass. I cleared my throat and then spoke "Charlie P.R.E.T.E.N.D." I accentuated before she bought her eyes back up to my face. "Much better." I said before turning back around to find something to wear.

"Well, who ever said I couldn't enjoy your body whilst PRETENDING." I could sense the smirk on her face without even turning around.

"Ok, now shut up and help me women."

"Yes m'am!" she replied, standing up, pushing past me and in to my open closet.

****

Before long we were ready and making our way down to the club. We were walking with Katie so were hand in hand and the odd kiss was exchanged just to keep up the act.

We reached the club and joined the queue but were soon beckoned to the front joining the group.

"Friends don't pay." Said Tommo as we waited for everyone else to arrive.

I could feel myself shivering and apparently it became obvious as I felt Charlie wrap her arms tightly around me.

Everyone looked over and she just said "Can't have my girl getting cold now can I?" before pulling me in tighter.

She rested her chin lightly on my shoulder and I could feel her breath on my shoulder warming me up even more.

Looking out on to the street I could see two bodies getting closer to us. As they got nearer I could tell that it was Naomi and Henry.

When they finally reached us I saw Naomi's smile drop when she saw how Charlie and I were standing.

"Hey guys." Henry announced, with absolutely no reaction from the rest of the group. See I'm not the only person that doesn't like him.

He slipped his scary muscley arm around Naomi's waist and placed a kiss on her head before whispering something in her ear. She smiled and then we all followed Tommo inside the club.

The heat hit me instantly. Charlie had moved beside me and linked our little fingers so she didn't loose me. The bass was already pumping and there were vast amounts of highly intoxicated people chucking themselves around. Soon I will be one of them.

The bar was packed but some skills I learnt from Katie about my cleavage managed to get the bar man over to us as soon as we got there. I hit back the drinks fast, each burning my throat; of course Charlie was joining me, never the one to miss out on the fun.

I looked over to the other side of the bar and saw Naomi and Henry seated there.

I caught Naomi's eye and held her gaze until Henry thrust her drink in to her snapping her out of it.

Then I was almost sick because he leaned in with his tongue already out and sloppily kissed her. I shivered grabbing Charlie's hand and joining my twin on the dance floor.

She was surrounded by the rest of the group. Even JJ was joining in trying his best to dance provocatively with the gorgeous women surrounding him – he'd always get the cute vote.

I grabbed Charlie encircling her waist with my arms and grinding in to her. She didn't seem too bothered.

****

I am so gone.

I mean, really really gone. So gone that Charlie is having to hold me up as we're dancing. I can feel myself being dragged over to the sofas and then being sat down.

"Ems...look at me yeah. You stay here ok? I'll be back in a sec." That was Charlie.

"OK!" I yelled back kissing her roughly before she left.

I sat there in my comfy comfy chair admiring every one that was out in the crowd of drunk and high people. I noticed Henry. O how I hated him!

Him and his muscley arms.

Stupid hair

Stupid face

Stupid hands all over my sister

Stupid .........

Wait a sec, stupid hands all over my sister!!!

What the hell does he think he's doing?

I get up, well try to. I fail, epically realising that I have only sobered up in my mind, not my physical self. Damn it.

But then, where's Naomi, and as if on cue she walks swiftly out of the toilets.

Shit!

I watch in what seems to be slow motion as Naomi sees Henry, who is now snogging and just about having horizontal clothed sex with Katie.

She storms out of the club and I'm in as hot pursuit as I can be in my condition.

When I see her outside I just want to wrap her up and say it's all going to be better. But it may not be that easy.

_**A/N: bet you weren't expecting me :P hehe**_

_**Biggest thanks to **__**pancakelover5**_ _**for giving me some inspiration, that's what I needed, some fresh ideas. Thought I'd leave you hanging again :) **_

_**Neps x x **_


	17. Chapter 16

_She storms out of the club and I'm in as hot pursuit as I can be in my condition. _

_When I see her outside I just want to wrap her up and say it's all going to be better. But it may not be that easy._

I watch her cautiously as she sits there crying in to her hands. Her shoulders shaking slightly as she sobs.

She looks broken and I just want to fix her.

I walk over to her, feeling a little more sober from all the fresh air. I join her on the pavement sitting down slowly, so as not to startle her.

She knows I'm here because she turns to me and rests her forehead on my shoulder, silently crying as I wrap my arms around her holding her tight.

"Nai, he's a tosser, he doesn't deserve you anyway, not worth crying over."

She continued to cry but I heard her whisper something.

"You really still think this is about him." Then she sat up appruptly facing me. Her mascara running down her cheeks.

Pushing my hand against her cheek, wiping away the smudges, she leans in to my touch.

"No." I say smiling "But I didn't really want to bring it up before you did. Didn't want to seem conceited you see."

She chuckled lightly, showing me her beautiful smile.

Blue meets brown in a mix of emotions and before I know it her lips are on mine again and even though it feels so right, I have to pull away.

"Nai, no! It's not gonna be that easy." It came out a little harsher than I wanted it to but still managed to get the point across.

"But Ems, I'm ready...I'm ready to be with you, to love you like I should have weeks ago." She tried to move towards me again but I scooted further along the pavement creating even more space between us.

"You don't know how much I want to believe you. But you're drunk and you got back together with Henry last time why not again. I need to trust you yeah?"

She looked slightly lost and defeated but it had to be done.

"I want to be friends like before all this and see where it leads us this time. No strings right?"

"Okay. I think I can deal with that." She replied smiling lightly. "What about Charlie though?"

"I think she'll understand. We're not really that serious."

"Okay, I'll wait, but I'm not giving up this time."

I nodded to her and that was where we left it. We joined back in to the club and began this new task that I had set up for myself.

Why is love so difficult these days?

_**A/N: I know it's short and not great but now I've got another way to turn with this story. Hope you are all still enjoying this and reviews are always welcome of course. Good or Bad.**_

_**Neps x x**_


	18. Chapter 17

College is such a drag 90% of the time. But not today.

Today all is good in the world and things are finally getting on track.

I spoke to Charlie yesterday telling her about what I said to Naomi. She seemed genuinely pleased for me, which of course I was glad of since I didn't need my love life getting any more complicated.

I told her I didn't want to lose her at all and that I still wanted her to be a part of my life. It was actually like I was breaking up with her. Well I suppose I was. But then I didn't have to deal with all the creepy stalking and such which that always seemed to follow a break up of mine.

So I know for sure that Charlie is going nowhere.

I also spoke to Naomi yesterday. We're back on track a bit now.

I'm just glad that we are having some sort of relationship and hopefully that's going to lead somewhere else later.

Just as I'm pondering my thoughts I sense someone coming over to me.

I turn to my left and there's Naomi.

Okay, if she continues to dress like that on a daily basis then I know there's going to be a problem.

I mean it's not like how she's dressed today is that different from any other day, but the clothes just seem to be a lot tighter.

As she comes closer my eyes rake her body over, stopping in all the right places, actually, mainly stopping at her breasts. Mmmmm.

"Erm...Em...I up here." I saw a hand wave in front of my face and then felt my cheeks slowly heating up and, I bet, turning a wonderful shade of pink.

"S-Sorry..You look really great.. Hi."

"Hi" she replied chuckling to herself.

We started idly chatting about nothing in particular when I saw Charlie come through the front doors of college.

I caught her eye and she smiled and made her way over to where Naomi and I were standing.

Greeting me with a hug she said a small "Hi" to Naomi and stood next to me.

That was when I noticed it. The change in Naomi's previously sparkling eyes. They had glazed over, and there was the start of a frown gracing her face.

I moved my hand across to hers, squeezing it gently before letting go attempting to make her smile come back.

It was really awkward to say the least Charlie was rocking back wards and forwards from heel to toe. The odd pretend cough here and there.

"So, yeah, I'm gonna go...." Charlie started rambling. "Erm I'll guess I'll catch up with you guys at lunch then."

"Yeah we'll see ya." I replied before she left walking off to class.

Naomi seemed to come back to normal as soon as Charlie had left us.

"Nai, there's no need to be jealous you know?" I said softly.

"What!? I wasn't jealous, what are you talking about?"

"Whatever you say." I retort with a smirk "We better got of to class really."

And we walked off. It was comforting to know that she was jealous, even if it did make things awkward.

****

The rest of the day went without a hitch. We met up as a group at lunch and I could tell there was some tension but all was fine really.

So now at the end of the day I'm waiting, as asked, for Naomi to appear.

I've been standing by the bike sheds for about 10 minutes now, having rejecting a ride home in the STD mobile with Danny and Katie.

I have resorted to listening to my iPod, zoning out as all the hundreds of people at college file past me on their way home.

I'm pulled out of my daze by the sudden appearance of one Miss Campbell. She is standing right next to me nervously shuffling and biting on her bottom lip.

She looks so cute.

"You alright Nai?" I say opening up the conversation

"Erm...yeah. Sorry I took so long. I had to ask Keiron about something."

"Okay. So why did you want to see me then? Not that I'm complaining." I added swiftly.

"Well, I was just wondering if erm maybe...look I know its short notice... but erm..."

"Naomi!" I snap "Get on with it will you." I add chuckling.

"Right, yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight. Out for dinner or something? Maybe?"

She had her head down, still shuffling nervously. I smiled to myself, could she get anymore sweet.

I put two of my fingers on her chin lifting her head up to meet mine. Looking in to her eyes I respond. "I'd love to."

And with that she breaks out in to a huge grin which I match opposite her.

"Good. Well I'll call you later then. You alright getting home?"

"Yeah, I'll go catch the next bus....I'll see you later." I say pulling her in to a hug and leaving a lingering kiss on her cheek.

I walk away with a huge grin on my face, just wondering what the hell I'm going to wear tonight.

_**A/N: I'm soooooooo sorry. Don't hate me! I know it's been a long time, sorry for leaving you hanging. I literally had to drag this out of me. Hopefully I'll be more inspired. I will try and get the next update up sooner this time. Please review if there is anyone still reading this. **_

_**Neps x x**_


	19. Chapter 18

So 3 hours 2 phone calls and 7 outfits later I am ready to go on my date. Good job as well. She'll be here any minute.

We're heading out to this nice Italian restaurant on the other side of town. She's borrowed her mum's car so we can get there. I'm nervous as hell, I just hope it goes alright.

I know that is was only on the weekend that I initiated the "friendship" idea but it's not like I'm going to jump in to bed with her right away.

I think this could be the start of a more normal relationship, which hopefully won't go quite as wrong as other times.

My parents have gone out tonight. Something about a party, or maybe it was a business trip. I don't really remember, wasn't really listening. But anyway they aren't home so I had to force Katie to stay in tonight.

Trust me it was extremely difficult. She's never at home these days, either at a party with some people from college or doing who knows what, who knows where with Danny.

It's horrible just thinking about it.

I'm normally left in charge of looking after James so tonight this is my night and she can stay at home.

I'm bought out of my musings by the sound of voices downstairs and then the soft padding of feet coming up to my room.

I give myself one more check in the mirror, smelling my breath and making sure the room is presentable. Well at least my side is. With Katie there's no hope.

There's a soft tap at the door to which a reply "Come in."

The door squeaks open slightly revealing a sheepish looking Naomi.

"Katie sent me up. She looked a bit annoyed so I got away quickly."

I giggled and smiled "Yeah sorry about her. She's just annoyed that she has to stay home and look after James since the parents are away."

"Ooooo, that explains it then. We should get out of here pretty sharpish then, I don't want to miss our night coz Katie's a bitch."

That comment just made my smile even bigger. "No." I replied simply. "Right let me just grab my bag and then we can be off."

She nodded lightly as I moved over to my bed picking my bag up. I turned back, walking past her and down the stairs. Her footsteps followed in sync behind mine.

I said a hasty good bye to Katie and James and soon enough we were in the car on the way to restaurant.

It was pretty silent in the car. Not uncomfortable though. There was some soft music playing in the back ground.

"Is this Greg Laswell?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Erm..yeah, you like it. If not I can change the CD.." She replied nervously.

"No, it's lovely Nai. I'm a fan. Haven't met many who like his stuff."

"Good."

Then it went back to silence.

****

We pulled up in a car park a few minutes walk away from the restaurant.

"I'm sorry we have to walk. There are normally spaces in the area next to the restaurant."

"It's fine. It's a nice night anyway."

Next to me Naomi was fidgeting. Head down, mumbling and biting on her lip.

I felt her hand brush up against mine and intertwined our fingers. I head popped up so fast I'm sure she must have got whiplash. I grinned at her and she smiled back.

"Calm down yeah, it's only me, there's no need to be nervous. Everything will be perfect."

She nodded at me, reassuring herself more than me and we walked the rest of the way hand in hand. It was amazing already and the night hadn't even started.

****

We walked into the restaurant and it was a quiet romantic setting.

We were led to our table by a youngish boy who then took drinks and all that other crap.

Once he had left I looked over at Naomi and blue met brown again. She looked stunning tonight, well doesn't she always. The light in the restaurant was giving her a sort of glow. She smiled at me sweetly and I melted.

Once our meals were with us, conversation was in full swing. It just seemed to flow.

Actually most of the time we were just laughing at our waiter.

When ever he came over to the table he would blush and go all stuttery it was really cute, in a boy sort of way. I think he had worked out that we were 'together' and was all nervous about it.

Having finally finished our meal we decided that we'd go and get ice cream from a shop down the road.

We called for the bill and when it was set down on the table I reached for my bag to help pay.

"Hey, Ems. I'll get it."

"No, it's fine, really, I don't mind." I said rifling through my bag.

"Yeah, but I do. I asked you out therefore I pay."

"Fine, have it your way. But I'm paying for ice cream. And don't you come complaining to me when you have no money. Coz I did offer. "

"Cor, women." She said jokingly

We paid and made sure we left a tip for our lovely waiter. As we walked past I sent him a cheeky wink and put my hand in Naomi's back pocket.

It got a good reaction from both parties.

****

Ice cream's in hand we found a near by park and sat down on the grass. Luckily the weather had been nice so it wasn't wet.

"I could instantly tell which side of the room was yours when I saw it earlier."

"Yeah I like to think the tidiness levels represent our personalities." I laughed along with an already chuckling Naomi.

"I don't see how you can live with her being around."

"Well 17 years of doing it does seem to help."

"Hmm I suppose. But I can't deal with just my mum most of the time, hence the studio."

"It's nice to have her there, but then since she's so controlling, that's when it gets harder. But at least now I hope I have more reasons to leave the house." I say sweetly noticing a blush spread across Naomi's cheeks that was even noticeable in the dark.

"If that's what you want, I'm sure it can be arranged" she said back wittily.

"It definitely is."

We locked eyes both with smiles from ear to ear.

"Right, we better get you home then." She said jumping on to her feet.

"Eurgh, do we have to." I groaned grabbing on to her outstretched hand to pull me up. Not letting go when I was standing.

"Unfortunately, yes. We both have college tomorrow and I'm not getting on the bad side of Mrs or Miss Fitch. That would not be a pretty site.

"I'd protect you." I say

"What? You, as in little miss scrawny."

"Hey." I say slapping her on the arm playfully. "My dad owns a gym I'm pretty tough I'll have you know."

"Well however tough you are you and I still need to get home."

"Fine, you win........again." I retort. Grabbing her hand and starting walking back to the car.

"I always do." She mutters smirking causing me to swing my leg and kick her ass.

****

We pull up at the house soon after Naomi cuts the engine off but keeps the soft voice of Greg playing in the background.

"Well I guess this is a goodnight then." She starts.

"I guess so. I had an amazing night tonight. Thank you so much."

"It's not a problem. And thank you for giving me a chance."

I lean in for a hug placing a kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you at college tomorrow then."

"Yeah."

When I go to reach for the door handle I see Naomi dart in to action, jumping out of her side and opening the door for me.

As I step out I realise just how close we are.

"You really are the gentle woman aren't you?"

"I try." She reply's smiling

"Goodnight." I say before leaning in and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. It's brief, but so nice to know that mine are the only lips touching hers for the moment. Knowing I don't have to share with some guy anymore.

And with that I walk to the door in my own little bubble. What an amazing girl.

_**A/N: Here's to me being nice again. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. I only got 2 for the previous chapter and I'm slightly saddened. Which I know is my fault but if you can, it would be nice. :) back soon.**_

_**Neps x x**_


	20. Chapter 19

Last night just feels like a dream.

I never thought, after the start we had, that Naomi Campbell would ask me out, take me to dinner, and be the charming girl she was last night.

So now, after amazing Naomi filled dreams, I am grinning in to my bowl of Crunchy Nut Cornflakes, thoroughly annoying both Katie and James.

"Can you wipe that stupid grin of your face Ems?" Katie snipes.

"Piss off Katie." I say back quickly, standing up, putting my bowl in the sink and sauntering out of the room.

Behind me I hear James comment to Katie. "You got owned bitch," and then a sharp slapping noise.

How I do love my siblings.

Now I wouldn't normally be like that to Kate but nothing is going to ruin my mood this morning.

Once I am safely in my room I find my clothes for the day, have a quick shower, and make myself pretty. The normal daily routine.

****

After catching a lift with Katie and Danny to college (I would have been later otherwise). And once again reaching it unscathed (luckily), I make my way in to the college building.

Heads turn as I walk over to my locker, I wave over to JJ, Cook and Freddie who are stood to the left of me, finally reaching my locker which has a Charlie standing in front of it.

"Someone had a good night then." She said smiling causing me to beam at her even more.

"Yes, yes I did. Charlie, she was amazing, we went to this really romantic restaurant and talked loads and ate ice cream. Then when she dropped me off she opened the car door for me. It was perfect. She was perfect." I ranted.

"I would have done that too! If I had a car."

"Shut it you!" I slapped her on the arm lightly laughing to myself.

"But honestly though. I'm really happy that it's starting to work out for you two."

"Me too." I say softly "So how'd you spend your night?"

"Well actually dating Emily Fitch seems to have made me even more attractive. So I had coffee with a girl last night"

"Ooooo , see I did do you some favours. Do I know this lucky lady?"

"Well no.....Actually there she is." She stretched pointing over to a beautiful blonde in the corner who blushed and waved back at us. Of course she wasn't as beautiful as Naomi, but beautiful all the same.

"Very nice."

"So you approve?"

I nod in response before she continues.

"I best be off. Got class in a few and there's your girl coming through the doors." And then she was off.

I turned towards the front doors and there she was. The mesmerising blonde I had been dreaming about only hours before.

I caught her eye and she beamed her amazing smile my way.

Soon enough she was right in front of me and I couldn't seem to pull myself away from her eyes.

I was knocked out of my daze though by a guy pushing past, practically body checking me. Causing me to fall, ungracefully, in to the lockers with a thud.

To say the least this didn't go down well with Naomi.

"Oi! Prick! Watch were you're going next time yeah." The guy flipped her off and carried on walking, not even fazed.

Naomi turned back around to me, her eyes showing compassion and worry.

"Tosser. Em, are you alright." She said before quickly pulling me up from against the lockers and checking me over.

"Nai! I'm fine yeah. No damage done."

"Well good then, coz that guy would have had to have dealt with me if you were hurt."

"My hero." I said melodramatically.

Then suddenly the bell rang interrupting us.

"Look we should both be going but I'll see you later right?" Naomi asked me hopefully.

"Yeah of course. Meet me by the bike sheds at lunch, we can go over to the park and hang out ok?"

"Sounds perfect."

With one last smile we went our separate ways. Only fours hours to wait.

****

Gees that was a long four hours.

I really had soo much trouble paying attention which was obviously noticed by my teachers. I got a lot of comments from them about me being distracted. I just made up a stupid excuse about being tired; it seemed to work.

I walk to the outside steps and see Naomi already waiting. Making my way over to her slowly I notice she's listening to her iPod so I decide to sneak up on her.

Moving around behind her quietly I position myself mere inches from her back before grapping her hips causing her to scream and me to fall in to a fit of hysterics.

I am literally rolling on the floor laughing whilst she's catching her breath after realising it wasn't a creepy stalker but in fact little old me.

"Fitch! I am so getting you back for that!" She half yelled breathlessly.

"Whatever Campbell, I'm like a ninja, no one can beat me."

I put my hand out for her to help me up and she accepted.

"So come on then ninja, I'm bloody famished, can you please get your ass in gear."

I kick her lightly in the leg and we start walking over to Subway which is just opposite the park.

****

We got there soon enough and are now sitting in the park enjoying our Subs.

"How'd your lessons go then?"

"They were alright. I was finding it hard to concentrate you know." I replied smirking at her.

"O really." She said whilst raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah but don't flatter yourself ok. I was thinking about this other blonde bombshell that Charlie pointed out to me earlier." It was fun teasing her really.

She shook her head at me in disbelief, and before I know what she was doing she had pounced on me and I was pinned to the grass with my arms above my head.

"Ninja? Really?" I couldn't help but laugh with her.

As the laughter died down she was still holding on to me. Keeping herself above.

She moved one of her arms and brushed my fringe out of my face.

"You really are beautiful." She said softly so only I could hear.

"So I've been told." I say back smiling at her.

"No really, you are. I must've been stupid not to notice it before." She brought her hand lightly across my cheek. Running her thumb over my lips, I couldn't resist giving it a light peck as she did so.

"Em, is it alright if I kiss you?" she said nervously before I nodded in response.

I let her take control. Keeping my head flat on the grass below whilst she moved in to me.

Our lips met and it was like nothing I'd felt before. It was soft yet passionate. Her tongue licked against my bottom lip and I eagerly granted her permission. Our tongues moved together perfectly.

Naomi's hand holding my cheek whilst my now free hands were wrapped in her neck and hair. Perfection.

As she pulled away from lack of air I could here whistles and cat calls all around.

We both laughed as Naomi nuzzled into my neck.

"Okay that's slightly embarrassing." She announced as both of our faces went a bright shade of pink.

"I suppose that's what we get for practically making out in the middle of a public park."

She laughed again her breath hitting my neck sending shivers down my spine and causing goose-bumps to form.

"Even though this is extremely nice lying here. I think maybe we should get back to college."

"Do we have to." She mumbled copying what I had said the night before.

"Yes, now get up." I pushed myself up of the grass and Naomi did the same, helping me up and then we started walking back across the park.

We got the odd jeer from a horny teenage boy and a few glares from mothers with their children. But we carried on walking had in hand all the way back.

Now that is a lunch I could get used to ;)

_**A/N: There's another update for you to enjoy. I can sense that this is coming to a close. So I'm not sure as of yet how many more chapters there will be. But I hope I don't disappoint with the rest of this. Thank you all for the amazing feedback from the last update, made me happy :D. And as always please keep on reviewing.**_

_**Neps x x**_


	21. Chapter 20

Today is meet the parents day. Well for Naomi anyway. I'd already met my parents funnily enough.

It's been about two weeks since the whole 'friends' thing started and we went on out date.

We've literally just spent the last two weeks stuck together. It's been the two of us basically everyday and we realised that in this time Naomi's never been to my house when my parents are in.

Just so you know I finally asked her to be my girlfriends officially only a few days ago. But it was pretty obvious already. The constant long glances, soft touches and the odd kissed cheek here and there around college were a dead give away.

But the actual act couldn't have been more perfect.

I had been stressing out for days before. I wasn't sure why, but I had. We had gone up to the hill above town one evening, just to watch the stars and get away from everyone.

The night was clear and not too cold and we were laid out on a blanket with our hands intertwined and my other arm wrapped around her waist securely.

Then just out of nowhere, I asked her.

"Nai, will you be my girlfriend?"

She replied simply by turning to me, smiling, and placing a passionate kiss on my lips.

She didn't even have to say yes. I could just tell from that, and we've been official ever since.

So anyway, back to now. It's a Friday and in only a few hours Naomi will be meeting my parents.

They've always been fine with the whole gay thing, well sort of.

Mum took a while coming round to the idea but once she'd seen how torn up I was over some of my earlier break-ups, she'd learnt to accept me for me.

The college day was about half way through now (well almost the end for me). Lunch is just about to end, but Naomi and I both have free periods.

Walking away from the vending machine I see a flash of blonde up ahead and my feet subconsciously start to move faster down the hallway.

"Naomi!" I yell, just as she's turned the corner, hoping that she'll hear me and slow down.

And just as I had hoped she walks backwards around the corner and grins broadly at me.

I catch up to her, bringing my arms tightly around her neck, planting a kiss on her perfect lips.

I can feel her hands grip to my hips and smell her coconut shampoo that I have insisted her mum keeps getting for her.

Pulling away she smiles again before speaking. "Hello to you then."

I laugh back "Yes, hello...Are you all ready for tonight then?"

"Erm.....sort of? Okay, I'm shitting myself."

I can't help but laugh again at her cuteness. "You don't need to worry alright? They'll love you, just like I do." I reply kissing her again.

"Okay, if you say so, but you know, I'm not in to the whole family, incest thing." She laughs out.

"Ewwwww, you sicko." I hit her playfully on the arm, running my hand down before intertwining our fingers.

We start walking out of the college building. Making our way over to the oak tree on the field (it's become a firm favourite).

Sitting down Naomi wraps her arm firmly around my shoulders as I cuddle in to her side.

"You know Em? Your parent's better like me. 'Coz I don't think I could deal with not being with you again."

As she finished I looked up in to her eyes and she blushed whilst I kissed her neck softly.

"I don't think I could either." I mumbled as Naomi pulled me in tighter.

****

Naomi's POV

Today has been a great day. Actually so has this last fortnight.

I finally pulled my finger out and let Emily in. Okay, that sounded wrong but I'm sure you all knew what I meant.

We're going out, officially, and it feels amazing. I can show the world, well the college at least, how I really feel, without having to worry about hiding behind Henry. I don't know why I ever loved that twat anyway.

So yeah, today. Today, I finally meet Mr and Mrs Fitch, and of course James as well, but who cares about him really (Emily's words, not mine.)

I left her after our hour together to go back to my lessons. Lucky girl got to go home, whilst I was stuck in a boring lesson worrying. Thrilling.

The day seems to drag even more when you want it to finish. But I finally, I'm free.

Just as I'm walking out of my last class I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

I click the 'open' button, to read _"don't stress out 2 much. Love you 3 x x Ems." _She makes me smile even when she's not with me. She's good.

The hours seemed to pass stupidly fast now, typical. So before I know, here I am standing outside the Fitch's front door.

Ringing the door bell lightly I hear my girl on the other side.

"I've got it!! James, shut up, that's not why they call us dykes!!"

I turn away looking out to a small cat amusing itself with a wall, simple things.

I hear the door click and turning, I am met with my beautiful redhead.

"Hey." She almost whispers.

"You alright?" I ask still standing on the door step

"Yeah, but I missed you." She pulled my hand in to hers and I stepped over the threshold of the door way.

"Is that her Emily." Is called from what I presume is the kitchen, by a deep lyspy voice.

"Yes dad, it's her. Just a second." She yelled back, never taking her eyes off mine. "It sucked you having to stay in college today."

"Did for me too."

"Well can I have a kiss now then." She smiled cheekily at me.

"Of course." I replied softly, leaning in and placing a light kiss on her lips.. She bought her hands to my hips, drawing me closer as her back pressed against the wall of the hallway.

Unfortunately what we failed to hear, was the entrance of one master Fitch who had come down the stairs to find us making out.

"Bloody hell bitch, you really are a dyke!"

We sprang apart at the voice, wiping our mouths and sorting out our hair.

"Piss off James." I heard from the stairs and looked up to see Katie looking disgusted.

James ran off, phone in hand, probably texting his pervy mates and Katie made her way to the door. "Control yourself you two, this is a family home."

Ems flipped her off and smirked as Katie walked through the kitchen door.

"Come on then babe, we better get in there before someone else comes to get us."

And with that she linked her hand with mine, gave me a chaste kiss and pulled me through the door.

It's now or never.

****

Emily's POV

Naomi got here, we got caught making out by my pervy little brother and now dinner, luckily it's going really well.

She met mum and dad and they seem to like her already.

Katie's just sitting there silently, for once. And James staring at Naomi's cleavage; I'm sure I see a line of drool coming from the corner of his mouth. He's a lovely brother.

"So Naomi, how did you and Emily meet?" mum asked breaking a lull in the conversation.

"Well, it was in one of the classes at college actually. I'd noticed her around college before, but that was the first time we actually spoke, it just went from there I guess." She replies, politely smiling over to the other side of the table.

I grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed it, calming her. She had calmed down considerably, but was still on edge.

"I'm just sad it's taken us such a long time to finally meet, that's all. Emily enjoys keeping herself private." Mum added.

"Ha ha." Naomi chuckled "She really does. It would have been nice to have met you sooner."

The night continued perfectly. The best bit being when dad couldn't get any ice-cream out of the tub and Naomi could. He was impressed to say the least. Him adding "You really have been Fitched haven't you Naomi." which created an attack of giggles around the table.

****

It's about 10:30 now and Naomi's just about to leave. She's literally had to drag herself away from my family; they really do love her apart from Katie of course. But she knows the whole story of how we finally got together.

I walk her out to the road to say good bye.

The night's cold and I can feel myself starting to shiver. Naomi's hands come up to my arms, rubbing them up and down, warming me up.

"That's a really good family you've got there." She said

"Yeah, I suppose they're not too bad. Thank you for being so amazing." I replied

Grinning down at me, she pulled me into a hug, she kissed my neck lightly, and I inhaled her perfect scent.

Then I heard her whisper "I love you Emily Fitch, forever." In my ear and my heart melted.

We shared on last kiss before she finally started to walk off down my street and disappeared.

I stayed there a few more minutes just standing on the pavement, before dad joined me outside.

"You've found a keeper there Ems." He said, whilst wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"I know."

_**THE END!**_

_**A/N: That one took a little while. But I hope it's worth the wait. This is it for this fic and I thank you all for sticking by me, even with my crappy updating. So please let me know what you thought :D.**_

_**I'm sure I'll be back soon enough, after getting in to the swing of UK College life. So until then.......**_

_**Over and out.**_

_**Neps x x x**_


End file.
